From Teme to Sensei!
by venomoxide
Summary: Naruto is looking forward to having a relaxing summer... mostly because that means two whole months away from his 'mortal enemy' Sasuke. Too bad luck isn't on his side... SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemons/Limes, Possible Uchihacest, AU.
1. Welcome To My Class

**Okay, so this is my latest story! Well... at least the latest story I'm actually working on. XD  
Anyways, I decided to write a Naruto yaoi fanfiction. Why, you ask? Because I can. :D**

I do not own Naruto or any characters. I would be a happy cupcake if I did. .  
Warnings: Yaoi, Mild Language, Lemons.  
THERE MIGHT BE POSSIBLE UCHIHACEST! =O  
It depends on how nice I feel...

**OH AND PLEASE, READ AND REVEIW. I have been getting sooo many people favoriting my story but not reviewing. Not even a little, "Nice!" or "THIS SUCKS! D:"  
*just a friendly reminder*  
KTHANKS!!! :D**

I sighed, letting the soft, comforting grass tickle my bare legs. Summer was finally here; no more homework, no more stress and most importantly, no more Sasuke. As much as I _loved_ being seated beside my mortal enemy for ten odd months, I'd concluded that I would rather dig out my own eyeballs with a dull spoon. Thankfully, the sun was gracious today, smiling its strong rays down onto my already slightly tanned skin. Suddenly I found my thoughts drifting to Sakura… Her shining pink hair, curvy body, and sparking eyes… SLAM!

I was ripped from my thoughts rudely as a hard object made contact with my nose. "What the hell?" I screamed, jumping up to face whoever dare challenge the great Naruto. "Sorry! I didn't see you, man!" Kiba cried, laughing hysterically as I tackled him. A few minutes later we were lying on the ground laughing, still trying to beat each other. "Hey, hey Naruto, are you going to that training class that's running for the whole summer?" Kiba asked, folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah, for sure!" I smiled and gave him my signature thumbs up. Having the whole summer to devote to training and perfection my (already almost perfect) techniques was definitely something to look forward to.

The next morning I woke up early and made extra ramen for breakfast (What…? I need the extra energy!) before rushing out the door. It was a short ten minute run from my house to where the training Dojo was. As I approached the familiar building I started waving to Kiba. He smiled and waved back, following me in as I burst through the doors.

"Ah, welcome…" The warm voice of our sensei, Kakashi, greeted us from across the room. "Ohayo, sensei!" we waved back. Already excited, I surprise attacked Kiba, almost knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" he cried, returning the attack before we launched into a playful battle.

"Boys, boys… please!" Kakashi laughed, motioning for us to join the other few students that were there. I slapped Kiba in the back of the head before dodging a swipe to the head and sitting down to listen to Kakashi.

"Well, as you all know, this training course will run all summer until school starts again. I hope you brought some enthusiasm because you'll need lots of energy to survive in my class!" We all laughed, nodding at the very true statement. "And we have a new sensei that some of you may know! We are very honored to have him take time from his summer vacation to help train you guys…" Almost on cue, someone stepped through the door behind us, apologizing for being late.

"TEME?!" I screamed, shooting up from where I was sitting to stand and gape at a blank looking Sasuke. A few seconds of silence passed by before he realized who I was and smirked, "Welcome to my class, dobe."


	2. Poker Face

***Dances around happily* Yay! I got some lovely reviews! Thank you! :D**

Warnings: Yaoi, Some Mild Language, AU, Possible Uchihacest and Lemons/Limes.

I seemed to of forgotten to mentiont that this is an AU fan fiction. And also... I apologize that Itachi is way OOC. Sorry if you don't really like it. .  
R+R~~!

"Hey dobe, watch your form!" Sasuke instructed from across the room for the tenth time that hour. I glared at the wall, wishing I could be punching at his ugly face instead. I couldn't believe I was stuck under that teme! How could he be a sensei; he's hardly half the age of Kakashi! And why the hell would Kakashi be honored to have him here?! I continued my silent fuming, my eye twitching in anger as he corrected my sloppy form once again. I struck at the air in front of me, feeling confident this time; that was perfect! Find something wrong with that, stupid teme…

He sighed quietly, running a hand through his duck-butt hair. "Your legs are in a weak position. At any moment," he grabbed my wrist and swept his leg around, sending me straight to the floor with a thud, "Your opponent could overtake you."

I glared at the floor as he walked away. 'He's enjoying this WAY too much,' I thought, wishing I could somehow turn into a dragon and rip his head off…

Almost an hour later, the class was done and just in the nick of time. Sasuke had just about looked like he was going to punch a hole through the wall when Kakashi dismissed us all. Gathering my jacket and shoes, I got ready to hit the showers. "Ah, Naruto?" Kakashi called, beckoning me over to his bench. "I've taken the liberty of deciding that you should get some extra help with your weaknesses; how about an extra class every other day?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up. He grinned, ruffling my spiky blonde hair. "Great! I'm sure Sasuke will be looking forward to it!" My stomach dropped when I head the teme's name.

"What will I enjoy?"  
Speak of the devil… literally. Sasuke was now staring blankly at Kakashi; his gaze shifting from me to Kakashi a few times before settling on him. "Helping Naruto with his form, precision, defense… you know the usual… everyday from now until I see fit!" Kakashi smiled innocently before placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "I'm sure you boys will become great friends!" and with that, he bowed before exiting to his office.

I looked over to see Sasuke's reaction. He was currently trying to burn a hole through me with his laser eyes. "You. Stupid. Dobe." He said, clearly ready to rip my head off. I held my hands up defensively. "What?! Don't pin this on me! I didn't do anything!" I cried, trying my best to return his death glare.

"Exactly! You didn't _do_ anything! Maybe if you weren't such a shitty fighter, we wouldn't have this problem…"

"Maybe if you taught me right the first time, this never would've happened!" I yelled, balling my fists at my sides. He rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few seconds. I stood there glaring, planning all the ways I could kill him.

Suddenly he stepped forward off the wall he was leaning on and bent over a few inches so he was almost level with my height. "If you're late, even by one minute," he hissed, poking one of his slender fingers into my chest, "I _will_ kill you."

I backed up, surprised at how close he was and tripped over my own shoelace, landing on the ground for the second time that day. He smirked, sauntering away in his eerily graceful walk. I groaned, letting my head drop back to the floor. "This sucks," I muttered, still wishing I could be that dragon… but this time I could fly away and never come back.

I sighed darkly, leaning my head against the cement wall of the Uchiha mansion. This was most definitely not what I wanted to be doing on the first Tuesday morning of my summer vacation. At seven o' clock in the morning… In the morning, _period!_ Grudgingly, I rang the door bell, wishing to be anywhere but here. Within a few seconds, the mechanical gate opened silently, looming above my head. Well, I suppose a lot of things loomed above my head… especially that damn teme! "Ugh," I muttered, "I'm already pissed at him and I haven't even seen him yet!"

As I studied my rivals' house, I felt a small twinge of jealousy. Everything was expensive looking and almost made me afraid to touch anything; and I was only in the front walkway…

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki. Right this way, please. Master Uchiha is just finishing his second morning training session," a friendly looking butler greeted me as he ushered me into the front hallway. "Oh, okay… wait, _second_ morning training?!" I cried. He chuckled, nodding quietly at my bewildered face. "Master Sasuke has a very busy schedule. He is expected to take over as the head of the Uchiha fighting clan when he has completed full training. Right now Master Itachi is leading the clan; although he has no interest in being the leader."

As if on cue, a tall, lanky man stepped out from a door to my left with a warm expression. The first thing I noticed was how similar he was to Sasuke; he just looked older and stronger. "Welcome," the man smiled slightly and nodded towards me. I bowed, feeling inclined to show some sort of respect to this man. "I'm Itachi. I understand that you will be getting training from my little brother," he paused to let me nod. "Ah, well… enjoy your time then!" he exclaimed, suddenly striding over to me and capturing a stray lock of my hair between his pale fingers. I blinked a few times before blushing and stumbling backwards, only to trip over the edge of a mat and land on my ass for the first time today.

Just as I was sitting up, Sasuke walked in and looked down at me, a blank expression on his face. "…" He raised an eyebrow at me, "What, are you always on the ground when I'm here?" I shot up, yelling angrily at him. "You stupid teme! I should rip your throat out!!"

He shrugged, casting a glance over to his amused looking brother. "That was my fault; I seemed to of scared the poor child. He must think I'm a pervert now!" Itachi sighed dramatically, reaching out to embrace Sasuke. Before he had the chance, Sasuke pushed him away with an annoyed growl. "You," he snapped at me, pointing toward a door, "Training room. Now!"

I nodded, sliding the door shut behind me. I looked around, feeling that jealousy again. It was the perfect training room; complete with everything you could ever want or need. To top it off, the whole room had been styled to look old and traditional.

A few minutes later, Sasuke slid open the door, stepping in with a strained, small smile. I noticed he had changed; now dressed in a professional looking training outfit with the Uchiha family symbol on the back.

"Is that what you're wearing?" He questioned, studying my bright orange jumpsuit. I frowned, defensive of my favorite outfit. "Why should you care, teme?" I grumbled, itching to punch his ugly face. "I don't."

"Now, I thought today we could work on your kicking. That might be one of your weakest spots," he suggested, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it out of the way. I shrugged, hating that I actually felt intimidated by him. For the first time since I had considered him my rival, I saw how strong he looked, despite being so tall and thin. "Okay, so you can make the first move and I'll counter and then correct."

Nodding, I decided to fake going right before kicking my leg up to hit his upper stomach. He caught my calf, pulling it forward to send me of balance and down on the floor. Offering me his hand, he smiled slightly at my frustrated expression. "You're acting too hastily. I can see it in your eyes when you're bluffing. Here, try lying to me. I'll tell you when you've said a lie."

"Um… okay. I'm Naruto… I live in Kahona and… I hate ramen." He interrupted me, "Lie." I glared, thinking how stupid this thing was. "Well… then… I hate you!" I cried childishly. He seemed somewhat surprised for a moment before smirking and replying, "Lie."

* * *

**Le gasp! What ever do you mean, Sasuke?!  
:D**


	3. Are You Winning?

**Waaaah!!! I'm so sorry that I didn't update... I've had so much school work and everything just fell down on me D:  
And also... this chapter is WAY TOO SHORT!! I'm such a fail writer... T_T  
I have more written, its just that it's on paper.... and I don't have any time to type it out D:**

PLEASE FORGIVE ME ! XD  
Hope you enjoy this... despite the shortness.  
Same warnings as always.

"_Lie."_

"Ehh?!" I cried, stumbling backwards and tripping over my own foot again, the only thing keeping me from falling completely was the wall I rammed into. "I-I do hate you, teme! I've hated you my whole life!" I screamed, punching his chest furiously. I hadn't realized how close he was until now. "You're lying."

He grabbed the attacking fists, pushing my wrists up against the wall to pin me against it. "You don't believe me?" he questioned, daring me to go against his word. I frowned, "You're totally unfair! You're just trying to distract me so you can win!!"

He snorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You're so ADD, dobe." Suddenly, Itachi walked in, holding two bottles of water. "Hey, Sasuke… Are you," he paused when he saw us. "…winning?"

We all stood in silence for a few seconds before I realized how wrong this looked. I started to explain what had actually happened but Sasuke placed a hand over my mouth.

"Of course I'm winning, aniki. You think I'd let this dobe win?" he smirked, letting go of my other wrist. Itachi grinned, setting the water bottles on the ground beside Sasukes discarded jacket. "Right, why would I even ask? Although, Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sasuke glanced over to me before nodding slowly, saying he would be right back. "Teme!" I managed to yell before he slid the door shut.

(Sasuke's Perspective)

I followed my brother out of the room, smiling slightly as the dobe yelled at me. "What do you want?" I sighed, leaning against the wall with a bored expression. The smile he had been wearing a few seconds earlier had disappeared and he looked anything but impressed.

"Sorry to intrude on such important _training_, but I worry too much about my little brother…" He muttered, striding towards me until he was looking down at me with a menacing smile. "I just love you too much," he continued, playing with a stray stand of my hair.

I looked away, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks despite the fact that I was trying to stay cool and calm; with Itachi so close, it was almost impossible. He caught my chin in his long fingers and pulled my lips to his, stopping just before they met. I shivered as his breath mingled with mine, closing my eyes slightly. "But, if you don't feel the same way," he breathed, letting go of my chin with a sadistic smile, "I'll understand."

I slumped, sliding down the wall as I watched him walk away silently. "Damn you, Itachi…" I whispered, idly touching my shaking hands to my lips.


	4. Oh, You're Hungry?

**Ahh! Another short chapter... IM SORRY D:!!  
XD**

Anyways same warnings, and I'm actually not sure if I like this chapter... So tell me what you think :D  
Ummm. Yes. XD  


**TO THE STORYMOBILE....!!!  
(I don't own Naruto... But I do own Kaori. ;3)**

(Naruto's Perspective)

I waited impatiently, my stomach growling for the third time already. "I probably should've eaten three bowls of ramen instead of two…" I mumbled, sitting down where I was. The door opened as Sasuke came back in. "Alright, where were we?" He asked, looking strangely bewildered and was he… blushing?

My stomach groaned again, interrupting what I was going to say. "Ah… sorry," I muttered, my face going red. He smirked, "Are you hungry? I'll get one of the workers get you something to eat." Beckoning for me to follow him through another door, we walked into what I assumed was an extra kitchen. "Kaori!" Sasuke called, plopping down by the table. I stood there awkwardly, not quite sure how I was supposed to act when I was standing in my enemy's kitchen.

"You can sit down, dobe," he said, motioning for me to join him. I complied just as a young looking girl walked in. She was fairly short; maybe even shorter than me. "What do you want?" he asked, now reading a magazine. "Um… ramen?" I said hopefully, adding a 'please' as an afterthought. "Ramen…?" he said disgustedly, "You do know that there is no nutritional value whatsoever?"

"Shut up, teme! It makes up for that in flavor and deliciousness!" I defended my favorite food. "Whatever. Kaori," he looked to the girl who was still waiting for an order, "Can you make this dobe some ramen and I'll just have leftovers?"

"Yes master Uchiha," the girl smiled and I suddenly realized how cute she was.

"Does she work for you?" I asked, picking at a loose thread on my jumpsuit. He snorted, laughing into his magazine. "Yeah, **he** does. Mostly for Itachi-nii-san though."

"H-he?" I stuttered, my eyes wide. "Yeah, dobe. You really are thick, eh?"

I was too stunned to even insult him back… and that meant it was pretty bad. Just then the… boy walked in, setting a tray of food down. "Ah, thank you…" I mumbled, still shocked that I had thought he was cute. Suddenly Kaori leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to my cheek.

"Ehh?!" I cried, falling backwards away from the boy. "W-what the hell?!" I watched Kaori move over to Sasuke and kiss him as well before walking away silently. Looking to Sasuke for some explanation, I was surprised to see him calmly starting to eat.

"It's Itachi's orders for Kaori to kiss each person after serving them," he said nonchalantly, leaning over to steal a bite of my ramen.

"Oh… Hey! Gimme that back!" I demanded, staring at the bit of ramen he had tangled around his chopsticks that he was about to eat. "You want it back?"

"Um, yeah," I rolled my eyes. Of course I wanted it back! It's freaking ramen for Kami's sake! "Okaaaay," he sighed playfully, leaning over to make me bite the noodles off his chopsticks. "…" I didn't want to… but the ramen was calling to me! 'Eat me!' it pleaded, all sparkly looking and delicious. So I opened my mouth and let him feed me.

"Wow," he smirked, leaning back to his previous spot. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."


	5. Ninja Dreams

**Hey! This chapter is a little bit longer than the other ones... Hehe... *ashamed look* :D  
But anyways, I'm back to school tomorrow which surprisingly means I might work on this more than if I'm on a break! YAY!**

**Um, same warnings as always. There's a little... Okay, a lot of yaoi/shonen-ai in this one. :3  
Yay. *runs away from fangirls***

**Ummmmmmmm.... TO THE STORYMOBILE!!!!**

"Wow," he smirked, "I didn't think you'd actually do it." I fumed, shoving more ramen in my mouth to keep from yelling at him. "Y-you shwouldn't of dwon it twhen," I grumbled, my mouth full of noodles. "That's attractive…" He snickered again, chewing on some onigiri. "Shut up! Shut up!" I cried, shooting up from the table. "I never wanted to come here; you're making this harder than it has to be!"

The bowl of ramen had tipped over but I could care less. "You may be good at fighting but you're shit at interacting with people!" And with that I turned around and ran; ignoring whatever his hurt face was saying.

Bursting out the front door, I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. Leaning against the wall, I slid down with a labored sigh. Suddenly a blurred figure dropped down from a nearby tree, landing gracefully like a cat before me. It was Itachi. "Are you ok?" He questioned, still crouching to meet me at eye level. Now, as manly as it _wasn't_, I screamed. Loudly.

He chuckled, patting the top of my head. "Sorry to scare you again." I tried to restart my heart as he sat down beside me, a strange smile on his face. "Yeah, whatever. What do you want?"

"Sasuke didn't mean to hurt you; he's a bit socially awkward to tell you the truth. He really doesn't know how to react when someone is kind to him." I listened to him explaining; feeling a little childish. Sasuke probably thought I was a whiny, spoiled wannabe-ninja. "I care for my brother and it's evident that he cares for you. At least, cares enough to spend his limited free time helping you. That's all," Itachi sighed, standing up with an unreadable smile. "See you soon, Naru-Chan." And with that he bounded gracefully up the tree and across some rooftops.

* * *

The next day passed quickly and this morning I woke with a start. I had hardly slept at all, my mind somehow wandering to a certain raven haired male. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out. "Great…" I groaned, looking at the clock. I was late, almost my two hours. Stumbling out of bed, I tripped over my clothes from yesterday. "Nnn…" I mumbled into the floor. I picked myself up and yawned again.

It was a warm day outside; the breeze drifting in from the half opened window and tickling my exposed skin. I was dressed in my boxers; glad for the forgiving weather. Hearing my stomach rumble, I walked out of my room to the kitchen.

"You're late," someone stated. I screamed, backing up against the wall at the sight of Sasuke leaning against my wall with a furious expression.

"S-s-sasuke?" I stammered. He smirked, "Yeah. I'm Sasuke, you're Naruto; glad we got that figured out. Now, about you being late. I hate people who are late… especially when they make me wait for more than two hours," he said, staring at me with an annoyed expression. I opened my mouth to squeak out an apology but was interrupted, "When Itachi was my sensei, he used to have a punishment…"

I watched silently as he started to saunter towards me. "It's proved to be very effective, in my opinion anyways…" He was now right in front of me, staring down at me with an unreadable smile. "Oh… yeah? Well, that's great," I stuttered out, smiling nervously.

"Mhmm," he murmured, suddenly running a pale finger down my cheek. "You might not think it's good at first, but it definitely trains you well."

I gasped as he swiftly pinned my hands to the wall behind me. "Nnn," I mumbled against his chest in surprise. He leaned down before I could protest and pressed his lips to the side of my mouth. "You've been… a very bad student… dobe," he said against my skin. I tried to pull my hands free of his hold on me. He pulled away, never loosening his grip.

"I struggled at first as well," he laughed slightly. "But I learned quickly to let him have his way or else…" he dug his fingernails into my wrists, "The punishment got worse."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. My mind was running a million miles a second. 'Was this a joke? A dream? Or has Sasuke gone insane?' I thought frantically, still trying to pull my hands away. Suddenly I felt Sasuke kissing down my cheek to my neck before nipping lightly at my collarbone. He breathed a small moan as I struggled even more; desperate to escape his skilled mouth.

Just as he was about to capture my lips in his, I felt the oddest sensation of… waking up? The sunlight pulled me from my sleep, my dream dissolving in front of me. I elicited a moan as I turned over in my bed. "Sasuke?" I breathed softly into my pillow, not fully awake yet. Sitting up sleepily, I yawned huskily as I tried to open my eyes. My face flushed as I realized I was having one of _those_ dreams about Sasuke…

I froze as I heard muffled laughter. I turned around slowly, my heart stopping when I saw Sasuke leaning nonchalantly against my wall with an amused grin. "Ah, what are y-you doing here?" I managed to stammer, trying to cover up my half-naked body.

"You're late," He gestured towards the clock, "Not that I mind much; seeing that made my day.

My face flushed as I tried to stand up so I could punch his ugly face in. Before my feet hit the floor, he pushed my back onto the bed; his amused smile replaced with a lustful one. "Eeeeh?" I cried, surprised at how quickly he had got my pinned underneath him; his iron grip even worse than in my dream. "S-sasuke! What in Kami's name are you doing?!"

He didn't answer, just stared down at me with an expression I had never seen him wear. Finally after a few moments of strained silence, he whispered against my cheek, "What you want me to."

My blush deepened, especially when I was rudely reminded of the problem I still had down south. "You perverted t-teme…" I breathed quietly. His tongue flicked out to graze along my neck. "Dobe," he retorted when he pulled away to look at me again. I blushed under his eyes; my mind a muddled mess of lust and confusion.

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke: .... Say what now?**

**Naruto: YOU MADE ME SUCH AN UKE!! WTF?!**

**OnTheHour: Ummm.... Yes. Well... you kind of are.**

**Both: .....**

**Sasuke: Yeah. She's right.**

**Naruto: .... *runs off to eat ramen angrily***

**Sasuke: *glares at me***

**OnTheHour: WHAT?! You know you liiiiiike it :D  
... REVEIW PLEASE! *runs away from angry ninja***


	6. But This Is Wrong!

**WTF?! It took me OVER a freaking MONTH to write.. one... measly... lemon.  
-goes to emo corner-  
I'm sorry. D:**

**But.. but... Uchihacest is coming up! :D D-dont hate meeee. -cries-  
AND ALSO, WHAT IS THIS CRAP? -points at screen-  
I feel like this is noooot my best... and it took me toooo long.**

**T_T'**

**Enjoy... :3**

"B-but this is wrong," I protested shakily, my defense coming out weak when he bit my skin teasingly. He ignored me for a few more seconds as his tongue was busy nursing the welt. "Then tell me," he retorted, now staring down at me again, "Why does it feel good when I…" His hand was suddenly running up my thigh, "Do…" I felt him press against my erection, "This."

I groaned, my eyes fluttering shut in frustration and pleasure. Knowing he had won, he connected our lips together again, running his tongue along my bottom lip. He continued to kiss me while he slowly pulled my pants over and off my hipbones. I moaned into his mouth as my throbbing member was released from its cage of fabric.

I felt him smirk against my lips before he gripped my member teasingly and started giving me a slow hand-job. His cold fingers were a surprising contrast from the warmth of my skin as he ran his fingers up and down lightly before pressing his thumb into the head. My hips bucked towards him and I moaned deeply into his mouth, gripping at his shirt.

Every part of my body he touched felt like it was on fire. Pushing him away for air, I struggled to inhale through my moans. Suddenly he was biting a trail down from my neck to my stomach. "S-sasuke!" I cried, struggling to sit up.

This attempt failed however, when he squeezed my erection playfully, causing me to fall back with a throaty moan. He smirked evilly before running his tongue up my length slowly. Involuntarily, my hands latched onto his hair and I threw my head back.

_Hot. Everything is so… hot._

Suddenly he took all of me in his mouth, working with surprising skill. The feeling of his tongue… his mouth… the heat of his hands against my skin drove me crazy. "S-sasuke…" I breathed, my breath hitching when he pulled away, leaving me almost begging for contact.

_Why is he stopping? That's… dumb. He should… teme._

My thoughts were muddled and made no sense through the haze of lust. Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and flipped me over on my bed, causing me to be on all fours. I buried my face into the sheets, turning my head slightly so I could still see what he was doing. I felt a little embarrassed to be in this position but the burning between my legs was more of my concern.

"S-sasuke… what are you…?" I tried to ask, sounding shamelessly desperate. "Shh," he murmured, silencing me with a wave of his hand. "Ah!" I cried out, surprised at the feeling of his fingers probing at my entrance.

"Sasu…" My protest turned into a throaty moan at the surprisingly pleasing actions. "Unngh…" He added another finger.

I buried my face further into the sheets below me, my cheeks hot from desire and my groans muffled by the fabric. I arched my back the opposite way, wanting to feel him further and harder inside of me.

_Dammit… Why does he have- Oh, unngh… To tease me?_

His fingers complied, pushing deeper into me a few times before starting a sort of rhythm. I felt his mouth near my lower back, sucking on the skin to leave a love mark. He pulled his fingers out after a few unbearably pleasurable moments and grabbed me, pulling me off the bed.

"W-what?" I cried, stumbling slightly. Noticing that he was still clothed, I blushed. He quickly fixed this however, pulling off his shirt and tossing it across the room, doing the same with his shorts.

_Oh God. He's… huge. Holy Jesus…_

He pushed me against the wall, nipping and biting at my earlobe. My cheeks flushed pink again and I whimpered at the feeling of our erections brushing together every now and then.

After he had ravished my ear and neck, he suddenly hoisted me up so I was slightly leaning over his shoulder with my back supported against the wall. "Are you ready?" He asked huskily as I clutched my arms around his neck to steady myself better and wrapped my legs around him.

Nodding was all I could manage, closing my eyes at the feeling of the head positioned at my entrance. "Just… lower yourself," he breathed, obviously trying to hold back for my sake.

I obeyed, letting the grip of my legs loosen a little so that the head buried itself inside of me. I winced, my muscles involuntarily contracting around him. At this he hissed, his grip on my back tightening. "Unnngh," I groaned, lowering myself little by little, suddenly feeling very full.

Despite the fact that he had tried to prepare me, I still felt like I was being ripped, the skin burning as it was stretched to accommodate Sasuke. I finally felt my skin touch his, signaling that Sasuke was now buried completely inside of me.

_D-dammit… This… this feels…_

Sasuke slowly pulled himself halfway out before pushing back in with a strained grunt. His eyes were closed and he was biting down on his bottom lip, desperately trying to keep from ravaging me.

[Sasuke's Perspective]

I concentrated on keeping a painfully slow pace to minimize the pain for Naruto. He kept contracting his muscles around me, making it almost impossible to keep my instincts from kicking in.

His nails suddenly dug deeper into my back as he made a strangled moan, "A-again." He demanded, his voice ragged.  
Understanding his request, I thrust in again, a little harder this time. "Ahh!" He screamed, biting roughly at my shoulder to keep the moans down.

Smiling at the noises he made, I continued to pull out and in, brushing his sensitive spot every time. We started moaning in time with each other; He because I was hitting his spot and I because every time I did, his muscles spasmed around me.

When he started to meet my thrusts, I knew I could let go of the control. "Nnn… aughh… S-sasu-ke!" He cried, his voice breaking every time I slammed into him.  
I felt the familiar tingling at the base of my spine as my member throbbed inside of him. "Naruto…" I growled, for lack of a better term, my voice so full of lust, "I-I'm…"

He nodded, sinking his teeth further into my shoulder as I pounded into him, surely leaving bruises on his back from the wall. We both screamed each other's names as we came, my eyes rolling back in my head from the ecstasy of it all.

A few seconds passed as we got over our orgasms, both panting and muttering incoherencies.

* * *

**Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: ...  
OnTheHour: ... :D ?  
Sasuke and Naruto: ... No. Just... no.  
OnTheHour: ...**


End file.
